bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy/BSS Funny Things
Post anything you find funny about BSS or this wiki in the comments, and I'll be sure to add it! (Unless it's unreasonable) If you are in one of these and feel offended, just comment and I'll take it down. Check every few days for new jokes! I'll add more as I see any thing funny. Let's get started! Added by cbkguy ' Wdwd.png|When that face comes ima pop it Wd.png|Im nub Dw.png|cbk_guy exposed to be a nub dfr.png|When Minecraft takes over BSS (Don't stare at it for too long) dwda.png|When Minecraft gives you diamonds dwrr.png|Onett thinks stars are black dwdwd.png|What is this??? dwf.png|Since when were roses blue? dwdd.png|I'm afraid to go in... There might be a Kong Beotle inside dwd.png|Oh no! King Beetle on the loose! ddddd.png|Believe... and your dreams will come true ' Added by Others What did the bee said to its wife when it came back from collecting pollen? Hello, honey! Why did everyone lick Gummy Bee? Because when it joined, it had a sweet victory! Basic Egg: I'm proud to be an egg! Silver Egg: Haha noob! I am best! Gold egg: No! I am best! Diamond egg: Shut up, I am! Star Egg: NO I AM! I TURN INTO GIFTED! Diamond egg (Gifted): So do I. Event Bee egg: Lol I am better than all of you. Beard Swarm Simulator is a game made by Onest. It features Beards which generate tokens that help you on your beard trimming journey. It features different beard trimmers, evil moustaches, and wise old men with big gray beards. Me at every Star Journey 1 - So hard! 2 - Wow, I will do it with a scythe 3 - I will complete with Bubble! 4 - Hmm... Time to save for Porc. Dipper! 5 - Lol Super hero sim power: Strength Super hero sim quest: Open a lid Player name: Onett Fail or success: Fail i have a joke (if it ends up as a story sorry t whould mean why author instants kicked in) (i am going to become a author soon) basic bee:"wow freedom out of that egg" person:"aww another basic" basic bee sees all the basic bees basic bee:"oh oh" person:"time to delete" the person exivts basic bee message:"basic bee can't bee exivted you have too many you can only feed them royal jelly" person:"oh" person feeds basic bee sunflower seed message:"basic bee loves sunflower seed" message:"the treat has transformed basic bee into a gifted basic bee" gifted basic bee: "wow i feel diferent" person:"-_-" gifted basic bee: "who are you?" ???:"hello" message:"you have been banned" gifted basic bee:"oh no the person has been banned!!!!" gifted bear bee:"now we die" all gfted bees:"nooooo" oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof (all the bees has oofed (died) c.png|Oof unlucky sw.png|Bubble Bee wet my shoes! dee.png|RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! DAAAAAAAAAH! *Noise of Rage tokens* Dku9iXeU0AAc5zg.jpg large.jpg|Current Progress of opening lid: Failing at putting hand on it 10/10 art badblackbear.PNG badblueflower.PNG badbrownbear.PNG badcodemenu.PNG badfirebee.PNG badgustybee.PNG badhoneybee.PNG badladybug.PNG badphotonbee.PNG badtabbybee.png badredflower.PNG badviciousbee.PNG cacus comparecacus.PNG cacuscacussay.PNG cacusmask.PNG cacusrename1.png cacussay.png Category:Blog posts